


Miu Wins

by CharlieIsMyName



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Death, Experimental Style, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Moral Ambiguity, Morality, Murder, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Short, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieIsMyName/pseuds/CharlieIsMyName
Summary: She couldn't help but be happy. She was happy and happy and happy again. The way people looked at her. She couldn't wait to be greeted with screams of hate.Miu wins.
Relationships: Iruma Miu & Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 17





	Miu Wins

**Author's Note:**

> Uh,,, this was experimental. Don't know how I feel about it. Feedback would be nice.

Miu had always been a bad child. A vulgar child. Inappropriate and rude and everything people hated. She laughed and laughed and laughed it off. She joked and teased and played it off. But it's not so easy to play it off once you're standing above the body of your dead classmate. Miu hadn't thought twice.

Shuichi had always looked frail. Weak and feminine and everything people wanted Miu to be. He was perfect. Miu was not.

He didn't look as perfect when he was dead. His skin was sickly pale, all flush from his cheeks gone. His limbs were limp and his grey eyes were dull and unblinking. Miu didn't move. She didn't twitch she didn't blink she didn't even breathe. She felt strange. She felt the way you shouldn't feel when you see your dead friend. She didn't feel anything. She didn't feel happy or sad or even neutral, she didn't feel anything. She supposed her heart was really as cruel as her words.

Once the body discovery announcement played it finally sunk in, and her body twitched and her heart pulsed. She was scared. She didn't feel guilty. She didn't feel bad. She felt scared. Selfish and scared.

She wasn't sure which was worse. The smell of blood or the sight of it. That was all she could focus on. The shade of red that coated her vision and the taste of iron that rimmed her lips. She wasn't sure if she should throw up or laugh. The cries of her classmates. Cries of hate and cries of pity and cries and cries and cries. They were loud, so loud, but they soon became a dull ringing in her ears. The flickers of Tenko's green ribbon in the corner of her vision or Maki's red outfit or Kaito's gaudy hair were muddled by the overwhelming red. She threw up. She threw up on herself. On her clothes, on her chest, on her stomach. She smiled. A weak, pitiful smile. She wondered if maybe that would garner any empathy for her. She hoped not. Their looks of hatred burned into her skin. Her skin was breaking and her hair was tearing and everything was being broken. The feeling of being hated settled into her. Into her bones and into her heart. It was good to be hated. That's what she had told herself.

She had won.


End file.
